


Mine

by Killywillymilly19



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pain, Past Brainwashing, Psychological Torture, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killywillymilly19/pseuds/Killywillymilly19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Donnie are captured and taken prisoners by the Dark Turtles not knowing what kind of trouble they were in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Dark Turtles Lair)  
  
Dark Don was typing away on his computer when Dark Leo entered. "Are you in?" he asked. Only giving him a glance did he finally answer back, "Yes, it looks like we can go in tonight Oh fearless leader." Dark Don smirk.  
  
On his computer screen showed Leonardo on the couch sleeping with Don knocked out on his side. They were gonna pay for all there interference's in their plans, but that's not all Dark Leo or Don wanted oh no they wanted to see them suffer, humiliated, and most of all broken.


	2. Chapter 2

(O'Neill Tech)  
  
Raphael and Michelangelo had turned in for the night as did Master Splinter and Cody Jones. While Leonardo was up watching T.V when Donatello came in from his lab.  
  
"Hey Leo couldn't sleep," Donnie asked laying beside him.  
  
"Yeah, I just have too much on my mind." Leo replied flipping through channels.  
  
"Hmm okay." Donnie mumbled falling asleep.  
  
Leo smiled as Donnie snuggled more into him, wrapping an arm around his younger brother Leo fell into a deep exhausted sleep unaware of the danger around them.  
  
*CLANK*  
  
"Shush you idiot." Dark Don hissed walkin' around the couch  
  
"Which one do you want?" Dark Leo asked pulling out a sedative.  
  
"My clone I have big plans for him." Dark Don replied injecting the sedative.  
  
Giving a wicked smile Dark Leo yanked Leo off the couch and tightened his grip around his clone neck. He loved watching Leo struggle to get some oxygen until he finally went limp in his grip.  
  
"This will be Fun." Dark Leo chuckled as he and Dark Don left.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking Up

 

 

Leo gasped in pain when his clone threw him face first into the wall. He grind his teeth together to keep from screaming as Dark Leo shattered his knee and Left hand. It felt like getting hit with a sledgehammer, but he refused to give his clone the pleasure of hearing him scream or beg.

"No matter how hard you try you will eventually give in." Dark Leo stated slashing Leo's arm.

With a hiss Leo shrunk back against the wall as his clone towered over him. "My family will come," Leo panted favoring his injured arm.

"They won't know where to look for you," Dark Leo replied throwing another hit at him.

"Cody does." Leo grunted gripping his plastron.

"Actually, I dare you to try to escape." Dark Leo changed the subject laughing at Leo wince.

"Not without my brother." Leo replied.

Dark Leo growled picking his clone by the shell as he struggled weakly and walked into his room. Grabbing some rope off his desktop he tied his clones wrist together and collared him. Dark Leo cut, punch, kick, and stabbed Leo till he finally let out a scream. "Pathetic excuse for a leader" Dark Leo said to his tissue donor battered and bloody body.

He hurt worse than what the Shredder or Karia has ever done to him and what was even worst was he might die before his family could come rescue them. After a while his clone stopped, patched up his serious wounds then literally threw him in the cage. Leo was glad for the moment of peace but he knew his little brother was getting far worse.

"Today was just a taste of your punishment, tomorrow we will begin your retraining." Dark Leo stated laughing at his clone expression.

Wait! Did he just say retraining! Leo thought as he tried to get up. "I will not break so easily." Leo growled out.

"I hope not, where would be the fun in that." Dark Leo replied calmly.

Turning away Leo hoped his family would hurry and save them.

"I wouldn't count on your family anytime soon especially since where not even on Earth anymore." Dark Leo chuckled, "don't worry were almost to your new home."

"No." Leo whispered his family will stop at nothing to find them well so he hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

Don's Torture  
  


Don was scared no terrified of what his clone wanted with him. He didn't even know what was going on or better yet how he got there. Donnie's only wish was for his family to come get him, he was told that Leo was also here but with his Dark clone something about retraining. His clone was not here at the moment giving him time to prepare himself for what was about to happen no doubt his clone had something plan. 

*Clank!*

Speak of the devil, Don watched as his clone moved to his desk that by the way had various of computers on it and maybe if he was a prisoner he would be fascinated with it. He tried to pretend he was still asleep to by him some time but as far as turtle luck goes decide to bite him in the ass.

"there is no use of pretending Donatello" his clone said still not facing him but typing away on his computer, "the machine on your right motors your breathing and alerts me every time it changes"

He should have known that his clone would have something of a sort. Instead of just lying there he might as well get some answers on what they wanted with him and his brother. "what do you want with us" Donnie asked, he didn't want to be that straight forward but oh well

"hmm not much" was his answer not much ya right he knew not underestimate the clones especially his.

If Dark Don wouldn't give him the questions he wanted maybe he could get some answers as to why his brother was here then Donnie though to himself. "can you at least tell me whats going to happen to my brother" Donnie tried again

"retraining" Dark Don answered separating some stuff

Why won't he just give me a real answer instead of a single statement or not even! "what kind?" Don question trying to get more, all he got was silence. This was becoming really annoying and what was worst he was tied down from waist up he had no clue as to why his clone left his legs free.

"I have some experiments to try out lets see how well you can take them" Dark Don said a wicked smile on his face as he moved from his desk to Donnie 

Donnie watched in horror when his clone took out some kind of scalpel and position it over his right arm. "Wait! what are you going to do!?' Donnie question in panic

No answer again but instead pain shot through his arm searing pain. Turning his head away Don had his eyes scrunched up in pain.

"if you would relax your arm it would hurt less Donatello" Dark Don said his voice showed no once ounce of concern or remorse of what he was doing

Drak Don had the scalpel trace some kind of wording into his clone arm, he had made sure Donatello could feel every inch of pain. "now all we need is a little acrylic to keep" Dark Don hummed to himself 

"Did he just Acrylic as in the ink they use for tattoos?" Donnie question in his head, trying to pull his arm away from the maniac 

"don't worry it will only hurt a lot" Dark Don said 

Once 30 minutes have past Donnie could barely move, his skin was cut up, bruised beyond recognition. Dark Don had pour some drops of Sulfuric Acid on his skin to see how long it would burn through his skin. He was just too damn exhausted to do anything else like can his clone that is far worst than this.

Don turned his head towards his clone who was typing away at his computer. He was so sure that his clone was done today with but all his relief vanish in thin air like vapor when Dark Don turned to him with a sick grin plastered on his face.

"now since all those are done lets get to real business" Dark Don said walking over to his untied legs and slid his finger down Dons thigh.

Closing his legs with a snap Donnie pushed his legs close to his body as much as he could. He didn't think his clone was this evil to want to hurt him a sexual way. 

"don't make this harder for yourself Donatello your brother will be having the same treatment" Dark Don spoke softly ripping Donnie's legs apart 

"please don't" Donnie tried to beg when he felt his clone claw remove his tail from his entrance

"that will not work Donatello" Dark Don spoke he didn't believe in preping and so he just thrusted inside of his tissue donor unwilling body

Donnie threw his head back as he screamed his eyes were scrunched shut. Breathing in gasp Donnie tried to block out the grunts and moans his clone was making above him. 

"OOH yeah so damn tight" Dark Don moen thrusting deeper into his tissue donor like he was a female turtle

"stop please oh god stop!" Donnie screamed at the top of his lungs until his clone slammed into something he didn't even know was there and he let out a moan in response.

"there it is" Dark Don purred slamming into his tissue donor prostate 

He didn't want this Donnie reminded himself everytime pleasure rushed into him making it harder to keep himself contain for much longer. "ahh come Donatello drop for me" Dark Don moan letting his tail coax Donnie out

Tears slid down cheeks when his cock surrendered to the teasing and made an appearance. "ahh faster" Donnie moan turning his head away from his clone shame washed over him 

To easy to break huh Dark Don wondered how his fearless leader is doing. Giving a few more thrust Dark Don came with a loud moan "come on Donnie lets have it" Dark Don mocked him when his tissue donor also came

Donnie watched his clone pick up a test tube and scoop up some of his semen. "good boy" Dark Don praised him patting his leg like a dog that just pleased his master

"rest tonight tomorrow will start again"


	5. Leo's Retraining Beginning

"Hey hands off" Leo snapped at his clone  
  
Smiling Dark Leo pulled Leo's leash back successfully gagging him. "heel" Dark Leo ordered but when Leo kept on fighting he add "before you do something you'll regret"  
  
"Like" Leo question/growled  
  
"giving me a boner" Dark Leo chuckled using his tissue donor stun body to his advantage and rub against Leo's thighs  
  
"ddduuuuuddeee!! fuck him somewhere else" Dark Mikey add jumping in front of them   
  
Growling Leo watched out with his and kicked his clone away from him then punch Dark Mikey next. He slipped a knife out of his wrappings and cut the collar off. Leo ran as best he could until someone yanked his right leg from under him causing him to land on his other side.  
  
"looks like fearless leader lost something of his" Dark Don stated adding pressure on Leo's knee  
  
Leo tired to hold in the scream as best he could but when Dark Don dugg his foot in more he yelled out in pain.  
  
"well looks like you have everything under control, would you like to start the first step" Dark Leo offered   
  
"gladly" Dark Don replied looking over Leo "I have a lot of toys to try out"  
  
"after you pass him to Mike" Dark Leo said  
  
"Mike really what the hell is he gonna do" Dark Don argued   
  
"I'm pretty sure once your finish he'll be sore and exhausted so I really don't care" Dark Leo waved it off his smile never leaving his face  
  
"so that bad huh fearless" Dark Don grinned   
  
"you know it" Dark Leo winked at his tissue donor who growled in response  
  
"what about red" Dark Don asked   
  
"after Mike I'm last" Dark Leo replied   
  
"how long do you think" Dark Don question  
  
"a week in our new home or probably even before we get there" they laughed  
  
"alright" Dark Don said walking into his lab and threw Leo to the other side  
  
Groaning Leo tried to be careful when he sat up. He looked around the room when his eyes landed on his battered little brother. Leo scan his brother for any serious injuries. "what did you do to my brother" Leo demanded, if glares could kill Dark Don would be ashes by now.  
  
"nothing I'm not gonna do to you just without the chemicals" he finished   
  
Leo watch him throw some stuff in a cart with no care. He tried to get a better look but was blocked by the Dark clone.  
  
"Lets begin"


	6. Leo's Retraining: Bondage

  
Bound, Gagged and stripped Leo has never in his life felt so exposed. Dark Don put him in another room but he still could see Donnie, though he wasn't sure if Donnie could see him. Leo was confused on what Dark Don plan was for him. The Straps had dug into his skin when he was struggling against them, but what really confuse him was why he was strapped down on his front.  
  
"ooo..looks like Leonardo is in a snag" Dark Don said through the intercom. A smile form on his face as his tail curled up in satisfaction when his brother tissue donor growled in response to him. Today he could only play but tomorrow is when the real fun starts, after Donatello was heavily sedative he entered the soundproof room.  
  
Leo kept his eyes on the clone the best he could. "were gonna have some fun to today" Dark Don spoke. Leo gasped when fingers tear his tail up and then circled his entrance. "arg!" Leo tried to yell, every muscle in his body tensed preparing himself form the inevitable.  
  
Tensed and tight just the way he liked them. Oh how he would like that around his dick slamming into him without any mercy. Sadly their fearless leader wants first hit on the virgin hole, pushing his finger in Dark Don hummed at the feeling. If he wanted a chance to fuck the turtles leader he had to prep him first which kinda had some kinda good feeling.  
  
Leo tried to lean forward away from the clone, he clutched his eyes shut when another finger entered him. "you like this don't you" Dark Don purred rubbing the stiff tail. Pleasure instantly shot through his spine into his groin he almost wanted to moan but he be damn to let that happen. The wagging appendage told Dark Don that the turtle under him was truly enjoying himself. Looking around Dark Don placed a handmade fuck machine at the turtles entrance, "heh I'm going to enjoy this build this baby last night after I took your brother" Dark Don laughed turning the machine on.  
  
As the machine came to life Leo was kinda glad it was the machine and not Dark Don. He bit down on the gag when the machine started to move in a slow pace then started to vibrate. "Oh god" Leo moan out a mf the fucking toy was huge as hell, his eye widen when it changed position and hit something that made him see stars. "no no no no" he thought over and over in his head.  
  
"I even might have some fun since fearless leader only wants that ass" Dark Don said walking in front of Leo, taking out the gag his tail forced Leo to look at him "bite down and I'll make sure your brother won't be able to stand let alone walk ever again" He threaten. Leo gulped slowly when Dark Don made his threat and if Leo didn't know he would call it a bluff, Dark Don sat down letting himself drop "open" he ordered.  
  
Growling Leo turned his head away suppressing a moan when the machine started to move faster. Dark Don was bigger than he thought but probably not as big as his clone or Dark Raph, he really didn't want to give him a blow job but he didn't want to cause more harm to his brother and reluctantly open his mouth. Thrusting forward Dark Don hummed in satisfaction, placing a hand on the back of his head Dark Don started to thrust deeper "relax your throat".  
  
Leo had to try really hard to vomit when Dark Don made him deep throat. The hum of the machine along with Dark Dons thrust made Leo close his eyes in pleasure. He could feel how close the clone was so he let himself moan to make Dark Don finish. "swallow or we repeat" he ordered pleased with himself, pulling out he turned off the machine then untied the bonds. Exhausted Leo didn't move when he was untied or picked up his muscles hurt from the position. Leo was aware of a door being open then closed then set on the couch.  
  
"oh haha my turn haha"   
  
"remember fearless said no penetration"  
  
"I know" 


	7. Leo's Retraining: House cleaning

Unlike his dark brother Dark Mikey was actually the most nicest if them all. He let his brother tissue donor rest on the couch before he started his training. It had been very quiet lately not that he minded but it just felt weird to him for some reason. Walking into the kitchen Dark Mikey pulled out two if his favorite toys that would leave Leo sore for weeks. When he got back to the living room he notice that that the tissue donor was finally up. "now looks whos up" Dark Mikey laughed. Leo winced in pain but hearing the clones laughter made shiver go through his spin, he didn't know what this clone was capable of. Dark Mikey smiled widen in a sick way now he knew what his brothers meant about breaking the tissue donor.   
  
Leo body tensed when he felt Dark Mikey long tongue lift his chin. He could practically feel the arouse rolling off the clone, It became worse as Dark Mikey pushed him flat on his plastron. Leo struggled under the weight of the clone and bared his teeth.   
  
"now now now thats not how you treat one of your  _Masters"_ Dark Mikey chided him, like a five year old.   
  
"you're not my master" Leo spat back, venom in his tone. He managed to push Dark Mikey off him and sit up right, Leo was confused when he notice that their living room is much smaller then he remembered. Leo looked up at the clone with a confused expression. "don't worry were almost to our new home" Dark Mikey waved off then stopped when an idea crossed his mind, "then again I could show you since Dark Don told me you don't actually believe us about not being on earth anymore" he laughed. Leo watched as Dark Mikey pressed a button on the wall. wide eye he couldn't believe what he was seeing, looking at the clone Leo scurried of the couch away from the clone "no it's fake" Leo all but shouted.  
  
"am I" Dark Mikey spoke. Walking up to Leo with something in his hand, Dark Mikey stopped for a second time when Leo eyed his hand confused "oh this, well this is what I plan on to use for your Training" he showed the whip. "So if you don't get to work well just have to see what your level of pain capacity is" Dark Mikey giggled, Leo got to his feet but only to growl out "not a chance ugly". Yeah maybe not the best resort he had ever given but if he thinks Leo would just obey he had might as well have a screw loose or something. Dark Mikey let out another giggle when he let the whip drop to the floor and flung the whip forward then snap back just as fast.  
  
Leo let out a scream, and crumbled to the ground after the first hit. The back of his thigh was red from where the the whip had hit him and he had to grit his teeth when it came down on his shoulder. It stringed like a bitch! If Dark Mikey kept this up Leo was sure he would be covered in scars.   
  
Dark Mikey rolled the whip back up then picked up the bucket of supplies and dropped them in front of Leo. "I want this livingroom spotless to where you could eat off the floor" Dark Mikey ordered, he watched the tissue donor decide weather to listen or disobey. So he cracked the whip above Leo's head glad with the flinch he got in return. Leo let out a hiss as he stood before his baby brother sick clone he cursed at himself when he flinched. He wonder if his family was even looking for them and they would escape back to earth. Leo looked around he notice that their spaceship wasn't even messy; "there's nothing to clean" Leo told him.   
  
As much as Dark Mikey hated to admit it Leo was right until something else popped in his head. "well then you'll just have to put on a show for me" Dark Mikey said, pulling Leo forward. Leo gave another hiss when his thigh was touched and turned to be looked at. He gave a grunt in discomfort sound and tried to push the clone off of him. "don't fight or else I'll something other than the whip" Dark Mikey growled looking over the wound he gave him, it was red but not bleeding at that was pretty much all he cared for. When Leo continued to fight he sighed and took out another whip that had electricity run through it.  
  
Leo froze instantly once he saw the other whip. He such a fucking coward, scared of getting hurt while his brother gets torture without mercy of any kind. Testing his luck Leo shifted a bit to the right but stopped again "don't move unless I say so understood" Dark Mikey whispered in his ear. Leo made another protest sound and started to struggle far worst, he only had a second to barely dodge the crack of the other whip but was to slow to move from the first one. The whip wrapped around his wrist and pulled him forward so the other one had an open spot at his backside. When the other one came down Leo was sure his scream was heard throughout the spaceship, instantly he fell to his knees in pain it had been years that he had ever been spanked in fact since he was a tot.   
  
"you will listen eventually Leonardo" Dark Don said walking into the living room. Leo growl turned to a whimper when he tried to sit properly, he watch Dark Don sit on the couch and turned on the t.v. Leo faced burn in embarrassment as Dark Mikey bend him over on his lap applying some kind of gel on his sore hide, "as much as we like you to be in pain Red told me to have you in less pain than when Don brought you over" Dark Mikey answered the question in Leo's head.   
  
"but first clean up this mess" Dark Mikey ordered  
  
Leo looked over the room again and yes now there was a mess. He glared at Drak Don who returned his glare with a smirk, "go on get our little pet" Dark Don said.   
  
"I belong to no one" Leo snapped   
  
"you do since you have this pretty blue collar on you" Dark Don replied pulling him closer with his tail   
  
Leo grited his teeth together to keep from making another sound in pain when Dark Don forced him to sit on his lap. Turning away Leo tried to get on the floor again "hey put him down remember it's my turn with him" Dark Mikey said pointing to the floor. Leo gasped in pain when Dark Don pushed him off and fell on the floor.  
  
"get to cleaning now!"  
  
He was going to refuse again but he decided against it and did what he was told.


	8. The Search

He was furious, someone had the nerve to turtle nap his brothers. Raph had search the city up and down, night and day. While Vody tried to use some kind of scanner they had used to find Mikey but, not even that helped. "WHERE ARE THEY!!" Raph bellowed inside the penthouse, chest heaving.  
  
"calm yourself Raphael, we will find them" Master Splinter said calmly at his furious son  
  
Raph needed to punch something or someone to blow off some steam. "I'm gonna go train" Raph announced his departure  
  
Mikey worried for all his older brothers; Raph temper was getting out of control, Leo and Don are no where to be found. He felt helpless in the situation, Maybe he'll go train with Raph then suggest an option to him or Cody.  
  
The stimulators were as high as they could go and no matter how many bots he destroyed his anger grew. Raph was worried, scared and helpless for his brothers which lit the fire to blow up even more.  
  
Walking inside Mikey watched his brother in worry, "Raph!" he called as his brother visibly tensed.  
  
"what Mikey" Raph growled low in back of his throat  
  
Maybe now wasn't the best time though Mikey so instead of asking if he could train with him. Mikey said, "I'm going to got out for some fresh air and wanted to know if you would like to come".  
  
Raph thought about refusing but when he looked at his baby brother worried eyes his facial expression soften. "sure Mikey" Raph nodded wrapping an arm around him.  
  
With a smile Mikey gave Raph a hug in return. "I have a suggestion to help us fine Leo and Raph" Mikey told him  
  
"which is" Raph encouraged  
  
"well you know how we have a lot of enemies here right"  
  
"right" Raph nodded   
  
"well why don't we start at the top of the list and work our way down" Mikey said smiling but, worried it might be a stupid idea.  
  
"It's a start" Raph grin, "good job bro"   
  
Mikey smiled wide feeling good that he could finally help out.


	9. Donnie's Poor Choice

"Good morning Donatello" Dark Don greeted as he clean his equipment  
  
Donnie watch every move his clone made, trying to predict his next move. He had woke up during Leo's Retraining sadly he couldn't do anything to help his older brother.  
  
"I have two choices for you and neither one is pleasant" Dark Don spoke up walking over where his tissue donor was  
  
None pleasant, well at least he's honest about it. "what are they?" Donnie asked his voice hoarse from last night  
  
"see these two....." Dark Don showed him a Pink and Red one, "you will be able to pick from them"   
  
"....what's the red one do" Donnie licked his upper lip  
  
Dark Don grin as he picked up the Red one, "this will allow me to control when I want and also lets me know everything you think up there" he tapped on Donnie's head.  
  
"Pink"  
  
"now this one....hmm..will change you to have my kids but still have your male parts" he explain   
  
Donnie eyes grew wide in fear he didn't want his mind to he controlled or have his child. However, would he be cut open to get it out, lay eggs or have live. With a gulp Donnie asked, "h..how...w...w.would I give BIRTH" he finally burst out  
  
"eggs"  
  
"how many?"  
  
"1 or 2" Were his only answer; with a sign Donnie gave his choice "Pink"  
  
"good choice"   
  
Bad choice he corrected in his head. Donnie closed his eyes as the his clone injected the serum in him, now the second part to this torture.  
  
"once I'm done I'll let you out with Mike" Dark Don said stepping in between his tissue donor already spread legs  
  
Donnie grunted in pain at the intrusion then moan loudly as Dark Don rolled his hips forward. He moan again but louder at a particular hard thrust, Donnie arched as bright lights went when Dark Don hit dead on his prostate.  
  
Pulling back Dark Don stopped, "beg me" he teased rolling his hips  
  
"Ahh!" He arched, Don didn't want to beg but his evil clone tail was rubbing his slit. He gasped as he dropped down "please.....ahh!...oh god!....DRE!" Donnie moan out softly  
  
"Dre?" Dark Don question  
  
Red covered the olive turtle cheeks, "I thought it was better than Dark Don" Donnie told him.  
  
Dark Don grin loving how the serum was taking effect on his new lover."I like princess" Dre smiled at Donnie's blush  
  
Donnie gave him a devilish grin and thrusted back.  
  
Dre gasped as he took a hold of Donnie's hips and started to thrust while he pumped his mate with his tail.   
  
"DRE!!" Donnie yelled out his organism, exhausted he laid there as Dre finished  
  
Looking over his mate Dre unlocked the restraints. "are you hungry" he asked.  
  
Donnie shook his head no. He slowly got off the exam table and walked over to his lover, Donnie tried to suppress a yawn. "lets go to bed then" Dre said leading him out the lab but, first he lead Donatello towards the kitchen where Leonardo was washing dishes.  
  
"Leo!" Donnie squealed loudly    
  
Leo jumped at the sudden sound, he turn around to see his little brother standing by his clone. "um hey Donnie" Leo greeted in a hesitation. He looked Don up and down something was off he just didn't know what.  
  
"Hello Leonardo have you met my new mate" Dre introduced while his tail wrapped around Donnie's waist   
  
Bingo! Leo threw a cold death glare at his little brother clone. "What did you do to my brother" Leo demanded dangerously   
  
"just a little shot and you won't have to worry anyway" Dre stated  
  
"why is that" Leo question  
  
"Red still needs his turn" Dre said with a wicked smile  
  
Donnie looked up at Dre and question, "do I get a turn too".  
  
Leo eyes widen when his brother said that but what scared him was when Dre had said yes. Instantly he took a step back, head down in a submissive position, He felt shameful for acting this way, "I..have t..t..to finish" he said.  
  
"you got five minutes till he comes" Dre said leaving with Donnie in tow   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what exactly did the Pink Serum do to Donnie?
> 
> Chapter 9 (Leo's Retraining: Red Hot Pain): Coming soon


	10. Leo's Retraining: Red Hot Pain

"Sit"  
  
Leo obeyed  
  
"Stand"  
  
He obeyed again  
  
"suck"  
  
Leo hesitated not really understanding what Red meant by suck. "Come again" Leo question, he didn't dare move from where he stood for the sake of his tail.  
  
Red sat down heavily on his chair with his legs spread a bit. "Come and kneel" he motion toward his legs, Red smiled when the blue clan turtle moved over carefully to him and kneeled. Leo wanted to so badly tuck his tail back in his shell, "Don't tuck" he obeyed as he watch Red pull out some kind of food. Leo's mouth was practically watering at the sight of real food from his time line.  
  
"now tell me what's on this plate" Red ordered setting it on the floor in front of him  
  
"no" Leo denied facing the other way  
  
"wrong answer"  
  
The hook on his tail snapped trapping it like a mouse trap then started to heat up. Leo quickly faced the plate of food and told Red what he wanted to hear as fast as he could. Wanting the Snip Tip to turn odd, Leo nudged the inside of Reds legs with his head.  
  
Pressing down a button he allowed the small turtle to lean in him. Leo shivered when he felt a hand slide down his shell, "turn around" he nodded and crawled closer then faced the other way. "eat" Leo grabbed the silver ware and began to eat slowly while Red unlocked his tail from the little trap then rubbed it in soft circles. Unwanted churrs made there way out of him.  
  
"are you done" Red asked standing up when Leo nodded. He grabbed both of the turtles arms and forced him to walk into a stable where he spread Leonardo arms out then locked them. Nervously he looked up at Red, "w..what are you doing" Leo asked.  
  
"we own you"  
  
Leo growled and snapped at Red hand. "I belong to no one especially a mindless, stupid brute clone of my brother" Leo said harsley   
  
"Good now I know I don't have to feel pity and give you mercy" Red snarled  
  
He locked his jaw to keep from crying out. Thats what he wants, he felt like he was burning inside and his tail felt like it was going through a meat grinder. Leo growl turn into a whimper but he refused to beg for mercy anymore than he already had. The pain was becoming unbearable to the point he wasn't even sure his tail was still intact.   
  
After he Brand the turtle shell, both arms, upper left thigh, and the tip of his tail did Red release him. He laughed at Leo's attempt to pick himself up but fell with a cry each time.   
  
Leo breathed in pants and gasps.  
  
"is he ready" a voice asked from the entrances  
  
"yeah" Red nodded, "I look forward to tomorrow"  
  
Leo was shoved toward his clone, growling he snapped at him He tried to avoid any type of contact.  
  
"my turn" Dark Leo husked as he latched on the collar   
  
"what could.......you....possibly do worse" Leo panted exhausted  
  
"you will see soon enough"


	11. Leo's Retraining: To Be In Pain

"STOP!" Leo shouted in fear, trying to free himself  
  
Dark Leo laughed as he fingered the overly stretched hole. "Looks like they made sure you were prep for me" Leo laughed again  
  
Leo kicked out in a successful hit bit his clone hadn't felt a thing. His kick did nothing compared for what Dark Leo had plan for him. "No Stop!!" He yelled doing his best to escape but, his clone had him pinned.  
  
"you have no idea how long I've been waiting" Dark Leo purred in lust  
  
Someone........anyone.......Help Him!! He wouldn't even care if it was the shredder himself. Leo panicked more as the bed dipped at the foot of the bed, he pulled his legs closer together but still was no match for his clone strength. He cried out in pain twisting, turning, biting anything to get away and nothing was working.   
  
"yeah makes this more interesting for me" Dark Leo voiced lining up his erection he thrusted into the unwilling turtle beneath him.  
  
When his clone thrusted inside him no amount of lube could help numb the pain. It brun so much, no doubt he was bleeding. "Raph!!.......Mikey!!!" Leo shouted at the top of his lungs; wanting it out of him.  
  
"OH yeah!!!..grunt...Keep Screaming" Dark Leo grunted in pleasure   
  
"Stop Oh God!! Please Stop!!" Leo screamed   
  
He gripped the edges of his tissue donor shell and thrusted in deeper, harder and faster. "gonna fuck you every night..."he trailed off.  
  
Leo choked back on his tears as his clone thrusted in deep then froze filling him up with his seed to the hilt. He turned his head away from his clone and waited for him to pull out. He wished this was all just one hell of a nightmare but sadly he knew this was too real to be fake.  
  
"better get some rest you have a lot of work tomorrow" Dark Leo said tieing Leo to his bed   
  
Leo shivered in disgust he still had hope for the rest of the family to come save them. "please hurry guys" he whispered wrapping his arms around his legs.  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
(Next Morning)  
  
  
"Like I promised" Dark Leo said throwing his tissue donor in front of them  
  
Leo scurried back against his clone in fear, he was losing himself and hope faster than he liked. They abused and raped him daily at this point the would eventually break him. Above him Dre aka Dark Don grunted his release his hot seed after Dark Mikey, "Mine" they told him and this time he couldn't deny it. He cried to himself after his clone fucked him, already too tired to fight but like the hope of someone saving them was slowly diminishing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: New Home Lost Hope
> 
> 2 more chapter after this


	12. New Home Lost Hope

 

 

_Weeks Later_

  
Dre cherished his pregnant mate, he gave Donnie any and everything he wanted. The pregnancy was developing fast no doubt he would be due in another week or so. Which wasn't a problem they were close to their home and he had all his equipment in his new high tech lab; walking out of the control room he called for his brothers.

"what was so important that it couldn't wait till my show was done?" Mike hissed at him 

"where home, so get your shit together" Dre snapped at them. Turning away he started towards his room, "why is Donatello so big?". Dre froze in place before he answered, "he is pregnant with my children which are developing faster than I thought"

Dark Leo gave him a disgusted look before he had an idea. "I need a serum that could wipe Leonardo memory completely" he told his genius brother

Interested Mike decided to stay and listen to their conversation. His smile grew as this brothers mention them becoming masters.

"I have also been meaning to ask if Donatello could have a go at his brother" Dre asked his blue brother

Dark Leo raised an eye ridge, "I didn't think the turtles role that way" he stated

"they don't my little serum is giving him a push in the road" Dre replied a smirk on his face

"in our home" Dark Leo gave his permission

"good" Dre smiled

"in exchange to let me impregnant Donatello" Drak leo added folding his arms

"after he lays my eggs" Dre waved off but agreed non-less 

With a nod Dark Leo turned toward Mike and said,"bring me Leonard".

"Let go!! Where are you taking me?!" Leo question struggling. He hated them even more for making him wear the stupid butt plug, it felt all kinds of wrong in him. But he suppose it's better than being stretch repeatedly.

"showing you your new home 50 galaxies away from Earth" Dark Leo laughed leaving Leo shocked at the front door

Running behind his clone Leo asked, "what do you mean galaxies?"

"I mean what I said" Dark Leo replied happy with the pout he got, "don't worry you'll get laid today".

Leo ignored the last part and started to wonder around wondering where the bedrooms were. Hesitantly Leo stepped into Dre's lab; it was huge compared to him. 

  
"well..well look what we have here"

Leo tensed and shirked away from Dre. Stupid and careless he chide himself, "my clone um...." he trailed off not sure how to explain himself.

"bend"

He obeyed shutting his eyes tight. Dre was the most violent of the brothers.

"spread them"

Again he obeyed but instead of feeling Dre sharp claws digging into his hips Leo felt soft and gentle hands much smaller then the clones. Looking over his shoulder Leo tried to pull away but was quickly pinned back down. "no Donnie please" Leo begged struggling harder then he ever had in his life.

"hold still Leonardo" Dre ordered

"No Stop!" Leo yelled pulling at his arms

"shh big brother~I have something that can ease your mind" Donnie whispered in his ear. Leo felt a prick on his shoulder and a thrust before his world was no more. He knew from then on no one will ever find them.


	13. Broken: New You

  
_(1 year later)_

Pleasure was all he know since he could remember, pain only if he breaks a rule. His Masters owned every part of him nothing was his not even the children he cares for. There across the table sat another turtle eating with the others, While he laid down on his mattress. 

"Jirai Come" One if his Masters called his name. They told him that they found him abandon on his homeworld beaten and wounded which would explain the scars he had. Jirai was his name which meant Mine in english, he thought it was a good name since he belong to them anyway. He learn that the other Kame was both a boy and a girl to reproduce more. He got up and walked on over towards the table, "yes Master" he bowed.

"Jirai have you ate" Dark Leo asked cutting his steak

"no Master" Jirai replied

Spreading his legs Dark Leo dropped down and pumped himself till he was leaking, "come drink then you may eat" he ordered.

Jirai smiled and crawled in between his Master legs, he always loved these moments.

Donnie watch Dark Leo use his brother as a pleasure slave after his first batch. Nothing he did could bring his once proud older brother back, because in the end while he was used as a breeder and blind by hormones. They were broken from who they use to be into someone they were force to be.


End file.
